Relational database management systems are widely used to store data and to allow access of the data. As database management systems have become more sophisticated, greater flexibility is afforded to users of the database management system. Traditionally, an application associated with the database management system is operated and managed at a customer site by a relatively restricted set of users with considerable product expertise. As a result, the users of the application are generally familiar with the application.
However, to enhance flexibility, some database management systems are transitioning to an architecture in which multiple applications can be provided to provide various support functions. Also, it is expected that a wider range of users would have access to the various applications. It is likely that many of the users would not be familiar with some or all of the applications that they may use, which poses an issue associated with training these users to effectively use the applications. Online help guides are typically associated with individual applications such that when a user goes to an online help guide, information pertaining to one application is typically provided. Thus, for a user to effectively use multiple applications, the user would have to access multiple online help guides, which can be a time-consuming and ineffective way of learning how to use the applications.